


Skinny Dipping

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sexual Content, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dakota elimination, Mike and Zoey have been having problem and wanted to admit to each other something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends on Facebook who is a total zoke fan like myself gave me this idea for a zoke lemon...to be true he actually modified it...still I hope you like it.
> 
> Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV

  After Dakota was catapulted along with Sam from the island, the remaining contestants decided to rest for the next challenge. However, one of the contestants wasn't sleeping at all, Mike, a member of the Mutant Maggots team, was outside walking in a circle feeling absolutely worried and scared about something.

  "I can't believe...she didn't voted off Scott? Why? Does she trust him more than...me?" Mike felt disappointed "Aw who am I kidding...why would someone so sweet and...beautiful would trust or even like a guy like me." Mike sat under a tree and sighed in disappointment. During the competition, Mike had developed a romantic interest to  the red hair girl. He really wanted to know if she felt the same way he does to her, but he's too afraid that she won't like him for what he is. 

  "If  tell her about my disorder, she might call me a freak and hate...or will she accept me for it...ah I can't take it anymore!" Mike stood and said "I have to tell her the truth...Now!" While walking to the girl side of the cabin, Zoey was sitting on the lower buck bed, feeling really upset about what happened.

  "I can't believe I voted off Dakota, I know I didn't want to but what choice I had!" Zoey covered her face with both of her palms and sighed "I couldn't vote out Cameron, he's a good person, Scott, he had the immunity idol and then there...Mike." Zoey nearly blushed from saying his name. "I couldn't vote him off...he's a nice guy and plus...even if he's been acting kind of weird I still cared for him...even if he's acting in his characters but still." Zoey lowered her head in sadness until 

_"Knock. Knock"_

  Zoey heard the cabin door knocking, someone wanted to talk to her. "One sec?" Zoey quickly stood up and walked to the cabin door, when she opened it she was a bit surprise to see "Mike."

  "Hey Zoey, listen can I talk to you for a minute?" Mike asked her in a nervous tone. Zoey looked a bit worried but said

  "Um sure I think so." Mike entered the cabin and sat on the lower buck bed. Zoey sat next to him and said "So what you wanted to tell me?" Mike gulped a bit and inside his nerves were shaking rapidly. 

  "Okay then...Zoey, you know my characters right?" Zoey nodded with a concerned face 'Well...actually they aren't for acting...I don't even act that much."

  "Wait, if they aren't for acting then what are they?" Mike looked as nervous as he was before and said

  "I...I...I actually have DID!" Zoey looked really confused

  "You mean...Multiple Personality Disorder." Mike nodded slowly and continued

  "Yeah...it's when I have different personalities that like to come out and almost make me look like a fool of myself." Mike almost felt like leaving but felt a soft grip on his shoulder.

  "Mike why didn't told me earlier, I would have understand."

  "Because I was too afraid you would think I was a total freak and hate me." Zoey gasped in shocked

  "What...Mike I would never call you a freak, you're a nice guy...a really nice guy." Zoey held his arm which caused him to blushed lightly as she then said "Mike...listen there something I have to tell you." Mike looked at her and said

  "Well what is it?" Zoey looked worried and said 

  "Mike...during today challenge, Scott told me, he had the immunity idol." Mike eyes widen very big as she continued "You see, Scott told me he had it but I think he was trying to make me think I couldn't trust you but told me not to tell anyone. I think he had it for a while now." Zoey looked a bit frustrated and said 'I thought he was my friend but it looks like I was wrong...plus I didn't trust him that much as I trust you Mike." Zoey looked at him and smiled a bit as Mike did the same but she then she frowned again 

  "I just feel real bad that I voted off Dakota...I wished I listen to you and Cam and voted that...jerk off instead but even if I did he'll still be here." Mike then grabbed her chin which caused her to blush deeply 

  "Zoey you don't need to be upset okay...I didn't pressure to vote him off beside, you're right even if we had your vote he'll still be here." Mike then sighed but then said "Zoey...there also one last thing I didn't told her yet." Mike released Zoey's chin as she replied back

  "Well I also wanted to tell you something too Mike...since we met actually." Zoey placed her hand on top of Mike's as he then grip it a bit softly. The two looked at each other and said at the same time "Mike"

  "Zoey"

  "...I like you...a lot." The two wide in surprised and blush at the same time 

  "Wait you're serious?" Zoey nodded and replied 

  "Are you really telling the truth?" Mike only smiled a bit and nodded. The two laugh nervously as Mike said 

  "Zoey...ever since I met you, I was attracted to your pretty face and your kind and caring personality." Zoey blushed from Mike complicating her 

  "Aww really well...I actually began to like you when we first met too, I mean you're sweet, kind, smart...not to mention, you're pretty hot hahaha." Zoey then blushed deeply more then her hair color as Mike as well blushed from what she said, but then Mike thought of something

  "Wait...you told me Scott told you to not tell anyone...plus Chris said that Dakota had two votes, one from you." Zoey looked sad again "Sorry I said Zoey but she also had another one from Scott...Zoey do you think...he maybe caused some of the other's elimination." Zoey and Mike both thought for a bit until 

  "You know...I think you're right? No wait you are right! He may have caused some of the Rat's defeats when he was in their team."

  "Like he said B caused their fort to melt, or when we thought Dawn stoled everyone's things...he may have did that and framed her causing her to be eliminated! And also he may have cause us the win during today's challenge, he said he heard something but lied to make us lose!" The two growled in raged "I knew it! Me and Cameron knew he couldn't be trusted ah when I get my hands on that ginger I'm going to-" Mike was about to finish when Zoey stopped him

  "Mike...don't go to his level okay...beside" She then wrapped her arms around his thin body making him blushed a bit "You're still here...right?" 

  "R-right. Yeah." Mike stared at her and hugged her back. The two stayed quiet for a while until Zoey broke the silence

  "Mike, can we go for a walk to the lake?" Mike looked at her a bit concerned, it's nighttime and she wants to go for a walk but he's just said

  "Well, alright then sure." Mike held her hand and the two exited the cabin and into the forest. While walking they both thought to themselves 

   _"Why does Zoey want to walk in the forest at night...well I just hope nothing happens to us."_

 _"Stay calm Zoe...he told him you like him and he likes you...is this crazy what I gonna ask him...maybe I don't know?"_  They soon stopped as they are now near a lake that is shining from the full moon's light. "Wow...it looks so beautiful right Zoey?"

  "Yeah it's really beautiful." The two gazed at the lake beauty until Zoey ask him "Mike...I was wondering, well maybe you and I could go for a swim?" Mike only had a serious look and said

  "Are you sure Zoey..what if?" 

  "Please Mike just for a while." Mike looked at her with her big hazel eyes, Mike thought she had the most beautiful eyes and replied

  "Well...okay then I guess a swims alright then, just let me take my clothes off okay." Mike walked to a tree and took his shirt off revealing his toned chest, his toned pecs and his rip 8 pack abs. To his surprise, Vito didn't pop out "Hm, I think he's asleep, well then." Mike continued removing his remaining clothes off. He then hanged his turquoise shirt, blue pants and his white socks on a tree branch and placed his shoe next to the tree. He only had his shark tooth necklace and a pair of dark blue boxer on. When Mike turned to Zoey, to his surprise and unexpected pleasure, he found Zoey's completely stripping. Zoey only left was her red bra and a pair of dark red lacy panties until she untie her bra and removed it along with her panties. "Uh Zoey?"

  Zoey turned to Mike who then nearly turned as red as her hair when he viewed her nude body. Her b cupped sized breast, her beautiful firmed body, her curvy thighs but not to mention her pink lower reign, she also had her hair down that was almost over her shoulders. Zoey as well was shocked when she saw Mike's body, she was really impressed. Even with a skinny body, Mike really had such an amazing looking body. "Wow, Mike you wow."

  "I was thinking the same thing but why are you not wearing your undergarments?" Zoey almost blushed again but said

  "Well, I actually wanted to go Skinny dipping with you since I never tried it before but well can we Mike?" Mike replied in a jitteringly yet excited voice 

  "Um s-sure." Mike lowered his boxer but to Zoey's surprised, his friends was actually a 6 inched manhood that wasn't an erection yet 

  "Woah!" Mike only rubbed his head nervously but Zoey then pulled him to lake which was a bit cold for the two. For a while, Mike and Zoey swam around together but then Mike and Zoey embraced each other, feeling their warm from each other. Zoey rested her head on Mike's chest hearing his heartbeats, it's was beating in a calming movement. Zoey looked at Mike's dark browns eyes as Mike stared into her hazel eyes, the two slowly move their head, closing their eyes as they shared a soft kissed on the lips. It only lasted a few moments, when Zoey released from the kiss and whispered into Mike 

  "Mike...I want you to pleasure me...please me...Michael." Zoey used his proper name in a pleasing and seductive tone. Mike breathed into her ear and said in the same tone she talk to him in.

  "I will please you...my red hair angle." Mike kissed Zoey lips but then descended to her neck and kissed her making her moan in a pleasing tone. Zoey slowly moved her fingers around Mike's wet back making him moaned a bit and making him suck on her neck more. 

  "Ah...ah Mike." Zoey gasped softly as Mike continued pleasing her neck. He kissed it softly, swing his wet tongue around her collar bone making her moan more loudly. "Ahhhh...yes!" Zoey gripped her lower lip firmly as Mike licked her neck a bit more. However, Mike slowly move himself and Zoey back to the ground but only on the rim of the lake. "Why you moved...us?"

  "Because I want to have a chance to please those lovely doughs of yours." Mike gripped both of Zoey' soft breast making her moan more loudly than before. To Mike, her breast her like soft. warm doughs of bread. Mike rolled her breast more but then teased her right breast nipple with his long wet tongue then suck on it whole. This made Zoey gasped more louder than ever and clawed on his back. 

  "Oh my god...Mike, that feels so good, please keep going!" Mike moaned from Zoey's passionate gasped and then switched to the left one while rubbing the right one with one of his free hands. Zoey was loving this feeling but to her utter surprised. "Ahhh!" Zoey felt something inside her. Mike stopped sucking her breast and whisper in her ear

  "Sorry but I really wanted to feel your...hehe little hole." Mike slowly rubbed Zoey's lower reign with his fingers while kissing her neck a bit more. Zoey kept moaning more and more, she always thought it would nice but never knew it felt this good. "My god...you feel so good Zoey." Zoey smiled at him until she said

  "Mike can you stop." Mike had a confused face and removed his fingers from her flower hole. 

  "What's wrong Zoe?" Zoey looked at him seductively and said

  "Well I just wanted to know...how your little friend feels." Zoey turned Mike making his back facing the walls and Zoey seeing his now 10 inched long hard erection. Zoey blushed, she never knew Mike was this big. "Wow...this so...big." Zoey gripped his erection making him moaned and said

  "Ah Zoey, I think it wants to be please." Zoey smiled at Mike sexually as she pumped his manhood slowly making him moan more loudly, Zoey loved hearing Mike moan...it sounded so..hot to her. Zoey then kissed his neck and sucked on it while pumping his erect more forcefully making Mike moan lustfully. Ah dear god Zoey...that's amazing!" Mike rubbed her hair softly but then she lowered her head to his erection, she then kissed his tip of it and swilled her wet tongue around it then licked it up slowly making him hiss through his teeth 

  Zoey then placed half of his erection in her mouth and slowly sucked it making Mike gasped in pleasure. Zoey moaned from feeling his manhood, she then took two of her fingers and slowly rubbed her clitoris making her moan more and made her quicken her sucking pace on Mike's erection. Mike breath in and out and rubbed her hair more. "Ah Zoey...keep going please." Zoey  stopped and moved his manhood more faster and suck it more faster. Mike then felt his body shaking from the inside and without even warning her. Mike came a fortune of his white water onto Zoey's mouth, Zoey took all of his sperm and drank it having a sweet taste from it. 

  "Hehehe it looked like you couldn't hold it?" Mike blushed from Zoey teasing him a bit, but he then grinned and grabbed her waist. Zoey then his manhood rubbing against her pussy making the both moan but Mike said

  'You want me to please you one more time." Zoey just nodded slowly, she then moved to the wall facing it to her front. Mike grinned a bit and grabbed her waist a bit hard. "I'll go slow if you want to okay." Zoey nodded as Mike then placed his manhood inside her flower hole and entered in. Zoey screamed in pleasure and pain. Mike only moved in a slowly pace which it was making the two moan more pleasingly. 

  "Ohhhh Mike...yes...keep going, it feel so good." Mike movd a bit more faster but now too fast making Zoey moan more loudly while he grip one of her breast with one of his hands. Zoey bit her lip more forcefully that it almost made her lip bleed. Mike kept moving in and out of her until Zoey said "Mike...can you go faster please?" Mike obligated her request and fucked her womanhood in an extremely fast pace. This made her moan in absolute pleasure and the more she moan or gasp, the faster Mike kept going.

  "Ah Zoey...you feel so good." Mike whisper it into her ear making her blush until he said "I love you."

  "I love you too Mike." Mike kissed her neck slowly as he kept pleasing her until

  "Ah...Zoey, I almost there...I need to finish this!" Mike fucked her with every amount of might he had left. Zoey moaned passionately as he fucked her in an extremely pace. "Oh god, I'M CUMMING!"

  Mike scream as he came inside of Zoey's womanhood as she as well screamed passionately, he kept cumming until he released himself from Zoey, she turned and placed her head on the grass while her body was still in the water. Mike held her softly and kissed her head. "Heh that's was..."

  "Amazing." Zoey finished Mike's sentence as he nodded "My god...I never had a man please me in any way...you Mike are...a great lover." Zoey rubbed his hair slowly as she gave him a passion kiss on the lip as the moon glowed a white ray into the two lovers.

  


End file.
